1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vacuum responsive multicontact switch and more particularly to a vacuum responsive multicontact switch for engine control systems of automobiles.
2. Statement of Related Art
A known vacuum responsive switch of this type is disclosed in the Japanese patent application published on Feb. 1, 1980 as publication number 55-14630. This switch has a pair of movable switch contacts, between which is disposed a fixed contact having a plurality of terminals.
The above conventional switch has the drawback that on-off actuation and off-on actuation of the two movable contacts are carried out at one fixed pressure level. Further, it is difficult to adjust the positions of the two movable contacts due to the structure of the adjuster.